


The Schnee Dust Company Presents the Benefit for Vale Concert...Starring Weiss Schnee

by LilGlitteringStar



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Remnant (RWBY), Schnee Dust Company, White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGlitteringStar/pseuds/LilGlitteringStar
Summary: Set during Volume Four of RWBY! Weiss is about to sing at the charity concert her father pressured her into performing at, but there have been rumors that the terrorist group the White Fang may attack! A counter group started by Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna, the Black Claw, has shown up, and they're determined to make sure the concert goes off without a hitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic/short story I've written in a decade, but I love RWBY so much that I finally gave in and just wrote something! I've got plans to make this a two parter, with the next installation being from Weiss' perspective. I'd like to develop Arctic Monkeys into a deeper relationship, but I feel the need to get back into the practice of writing before I attempt any real romance!
> 
> I call this ship White Gold in my head, or the Princess and the RiffRaff.
> 
> I also did a doodle for it, posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> http://lilglitteringstar.tumblr.com/post/153166075510/heres-a-doodle-i-did-for-a-fanfic-i-wrote-a

     “I hope you know that this is entirely unnecessary!” Weiss hissed up at the golden-haired Faunus, who met her annoyed glare with a shrug and a grin. “My father’s security is more than capable of handling a simple benefit concert.”  
  
     “If it turns out to be unnecessary, then I just get to enjoy a concert sung by a pretty girl. But, if something does happen…well, won’t you be glad that we were here?” Sun replied, while he stretched his arms up, laced his fingers behind his messy hair, and smiled down at Weiss. The petite Huntress let out a frustrated huff as she glanced off towards the stage. The lights in the auditorium slowly dimmed, her cue to step forward. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about performing in another one of her father’s benefit concerts; Jacques was desperate to do anything to fix the public’s perception of the Schnee Dust Company after the disastrous Fall of Beacon. But, as a Schnee, she had expectations on her, and she would do her best by her family’s name. But reports that the terrorist group the White Fang were planning on attacking at the concert worried her…a gentle touch to her shoulder startled her out of her melancholic thoughts. “Hey, Weiss. Things are goin’ to turn out alright, y’know? Blake and I are here with some of the top people in the Black Claw. If the White Fang does attack, you’ll be safe.”  
  
     Weiss squared her shoulders, and one delicate, pale hand brushed Sun’s fingers off her dark blue jacket. “I’m not worried about myself, Sun. If something happens…protect the people in the audience, okay? My father’s guards will take care of me.” She hesitated for a moment, and then graced him with a small smile. “You know, it’s considered proper manners to wish me good luck by telling me to break a leg before a performance.”  
  
     Sun made a face as he stepped back into the shadows behind the royal blue curtains. “Considerin’ how the last time someone told one of us to “Break a leg,” went, I think I’ll pass. Besides, you don’t need the luck. We’ve all heard you sing before, you’ll do fine.” He gave her a thumbs up, and then hastily whispered “Oh! Any chance of getting a tape? Yang wanted to watch, but with the towers down-“  
  
     “I’ve already arranged for a recording to be sent to her,” Weiss shot back over her shoulder, before she set a calm smile on her face and stepped out from behind the curtains. A brilliant spotlight illuminated her as she made her way to center stage, and the flowing hem of her gown sent out glowing sparkles as the gems sewn into it caught and reflected the white flare. She turned to face the crowd, black and faceless and innumerable, and as the whispers died down to perfect silence, she closed her sky-blue eyes and began to sing.  
  
     It was about half an hour into the concert, and Sun’s watchful alertness had faded. Weiss was right, nothing was going to happen. Blake and the other Black Claw members were out amongst the crowd, the SDC corporate security were outside the auditorium, there was nothing to worry about. The White Fang rumors of attack had been just that, rumors. He relaxed, and decided to just enjoy the concert. As standoffish as she was, Weiss did have an absolutely gorgeous voice, and listening to her was a pleasure. Sun rested his hand in his chin, staring at the snow angel on the stage, and wondered to himself…what had happened in her past to shape her into who she was today? He knew she was a brilliant fighter, and that she was selfless and willing to throw herself into danger to protect the people she cared for; he’d seen how she had saved Velvet from that virus-corrupted Paladin months ago. And yet she was so cold and took so long to open up to new people. Growing up within the SDC couldn’t have been all that bad, right? Never worrying about money or food, hell, he’d seen Weiss smiling at a fat, balding butler just before the auditorium opened up and began allowing people to enter. She had a butler! What reason did she have to be so damned prickly?  
  
     As Weiss moved on stage, her arms spread wide open as she began a particularly beautiful aria; Sun fell deeper into thought while observing her. There was more to the Ice Queen than he’d assumed. Granted, he’d been distracted by Blake, back when they had first met. A mysterious, beautiful Faunus? The cat-eared girl has certainly caught his attention. She was brave as well, having left the White Fang. Those cultists were ruthless to members who left, but Blake had stood by her values and fought to become a better person. Sun tilted his head thoughtfully as he gazed out at Weiss. Maybe she was fighting, too. He had never considered the idea that she might have struggles of her own. He had never really considered Weiss before, to be entirely honest. Maybe he’d missed something worthwhile in the petite girl with the snow white hair.  
  
     Sun recalled how utterly destroyed and how guilty Blake felt at what had happened to Yang. He frowned slightly, his mind’s eye remembering how she had sobbed while clutching Yang’s hand…the one that was still attached, that was. He’d had inklings, then, that there was far more than a friendship between the two girls, even if they didn’t know it themselves yet. And when he had followed Blake onto that ship, she’d been pissed at him for tracking her down. It took awhile (but didn’t it always, with Blake?) to get the truth out of her. She had been running back to Menagerie, to her parents, to lead that jerk Adam away from Yang, away from anyone she had known at Beacon. After what he’d done to Yang, Sun didn’t exactly blame Blake for being scared.  
  
     Together, and with encouragement from her gigantic beast of a father and her supportive mother, they had decided to start the Black Claw. They’d gathered Faunus who decided that the White Fang didn’t speak for them, Faunus who were willing to fight to protect everyone. It had taken time, but the Black Claw was doing good in the world, and Sun had seen the improvement in Blake. She smiled more freely, she laughed and made jokes. She had always wanted to make the world a better place, but she had never known exactly how.  
  
     Together with Sun, she’d found the way. He’d been pushing her to talk to Yang again, something Blake was still wary of doing. Afraid there’d be no understanding, no forgiveness. Sun was sure, with time and effort, the girls would make amends. They meant too much to each other, any idiot could see that. They just needed a push and he knew he was just the guy to shove those two dorks together. He and Blake had been on their way to Patch when the rumors of the White Fang planning to attack the SDC’s Benefit for Vale concert had started coming in.  
  
     So their plans had changed, and now here he was, sitting on a stool backstage, lost in thought and admiration of the girl standing center stage, pouring her heart out to the world with her angelic voice. She really was talented, in so many ways. What else was she hiding behind that Ice Queen exterior? He found himself overwhelmed with a sudden curiosity, a need to know more about her. Maybe after the concert, she’d want to hang out sometime? Sun’s tail twitched at the thought. He bet she’d never been to the fun parts of Atlas; he knew a great little hole in the wall that had amazing coffee and some hilarious stand up comics. Weiss seemed like she could use a fun little break and a bit more humor in her life. He’d have to figure out the right way to ask her, though.  
  
     As he was pondering and discarding different ways to ask Weiss out, the spotlight illuminating the stage suddenly died in a shower of sparks. Confused cries rose up from the audience, and there was a moment of feedback before the sound system cut out entirely. Sun jumped to his feet, immediately on edge as he drew Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang from his back and snapped the weapon out into its staff form. He could see Weiss as she stumbled backwards, her human eyes unable to adjust to and see in the darkness like his. The only light in the auditorium was through the giant rose window that bore the Schnee family emblem, that snowflake Glyph…which suddenly shattered into uncountable pieces. Weiss fell to her knees, arms over her head while the glass shards rained down around her, and Sun shouted out her name as a few dozen shadowed figures dove in through the remains of the window. They rose to their feet on the stage, and the moonlight that poured in through the window showed the Grimm masks on their faces.  
  
    The White Fang had shown up after all. Dammit.  
  
    "Grab the Heiress!” One particularly large Faunus bellowed as he revved up his weapon, a stupidly oversized chainsaw. The audience panicked as some of the White Fang grunts began to shoot into the crowd, and Sun heard Blake’s voice as she shouted commands to the Black Claw members. Some began to fight back while others ushered the crying and screaming humans to the exits protected by the SDC employees. They’d guarded the damn doors, but no one thought to do anything about the big, fancy window that had just been begging to be ruined.  Three grunts rushed in towards Weiss, who had looked up after the tinkling of the glass ended and immediately reached for her weapon. Her tiny hand closed into a tight, futile fist as she recalled her father insisting that there was no need for her to carry Myrtenaster during a charity event. The man’s stubbornness and inability to believe his security could ever fail was going to get his daughter kidnapped or murdered.  
  
     In a flash Sun leapt onto the stage and Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang's staff form blurred into motion. He quickly took out three of the White Fang grunts who had been advancing on the unarmed heiress before he imposed himself between Weiss and the massive White Fang Lieutenant, staff held protectively in front of him.  
  
     "Weiss, c’mon! Get to an exit, hurry! I’ll hold this guy off,” He shouted, his usual flippant attitude gone. As he spoke the SDC security forces opened fire on the massive Faunus, who dispatched them one by one with brutal efficiency, casually shrugging off the gunfire thanks to his Aura.  
  
     “I told you, I’ll be fine!” Weiss shouted back to Sun as she quickly hiked her long skirts up with one hand, and looked over to the right of the stage. “Klein, NOW!” She commanded, her voice rang out through the chaos, as fierce as it had been beautiful only minutes ago. Sun glanced away from the advancing Lieutenant, an expression of disbelief plastered on his face. She had no weapon; there were dozens of terrorists trying to attack her, and who in all the hells was Klein? A portly figure quickly appeared from behind the curtains and bowed low, his eyes flashing crimson then yellow as he slid a long, slender black case towards Weiss before he vanished back into the shadows. A dull thud of flesh against flesh followed and an unconscious White Fang grunt slid out from behind the same curtain in another direction. The case, emblazoned with the Schnee family emblem in silver metalwork, flew across the stage floor and came to a sharp rest at Weiss’ heeled feet. She stamped on the lock, the case popped free to reveal her weapon, and Sun’s mouth dropped open in shock as she called out “Thank you, Klein!” as she quickly ducked down to grab the silver blade.  
  
     “Of course, Miss Schnee. Anything you need,” echoed back from the darkness, followed by more thuds and cries of pain from White Fang grunts, as Weiss gripped Myrtenaster and turned to face Sun and the White Fang Lieutenant.  
  
     She raised one silver eyebrow at the monkey-tailed Faunus and repeated “I told you that I’d be fine!” Her vivid blue eyes narrowed as she raised her weapon, her right hand dropping her skirts and flying high as she cast a black Glyph across the stage, behind Sun. He pivoted around and saw just how close the terrorist had gotten; were it not for Weiss’ Glyph, Sun might be short a tail or a head.  
  
     “A race-traitor and a Schnee…this will be fun,” the Lieutenant growled from behind his mask as the two teens raised their weapons. Several White Fang members rose up and formed a loose circle around the trio in the center of the stage, and Sun moved to place his back against Weiss’ much smaller one. They both glanced around at their foes, and then dark grey eyes met light blue as they peered at one another over their shoulders.  
  
     “You get the big guy; I’ll take care of the small fry?” Sun asked, and Weiss nodded in response, a confident smile on her face as the large Faunus dragged his weapon across the stage floor, leaving showers of sparks and a deep gouge behind.  
  
     “It’s a plan,” she said as she slid one foot forward and raised her weapon up by her face, eyes narrowed fiercely as she stared down her opponent. Sun grinned and leapt up into the air, the mooks weapons tracking him as he spun his staff quickly, their shots deflected as he fell down towards them. He pressed a button on his weapon, a grin rising up on his face as the staff let loose into the gun-chucks mode, and he started taking out the criminals in a flurry of shotgun blasts.  
  
     “You only survived last time because of that traitor, Blake, Princess,” the Faunus said as he advanced towards Weiss, his voice and movements heavy with menacing intent. “Come along quietly, and maybe we won’t hurt you too much.”  
  
     Weiss glared at the Lieutenant, and glass crunched under her heels as she shifted her stance. With a flick of her fingers the barrel on Myrtenaster spun and settled onto the icy white Dust as her smile faded into a frown. “I’ve been practicing since then,” her voice low and steady. “And I know what your leader, Adam, did to my friend, Yang. I wouldn’t surrender even if I was just some helpless little princess,” she spat out, her voice frozen venom. The White Fang Faunus let out a furious roar and bull rushed toward her while the chainsaw screamed as it flew downwards towards her. Myrtenaster flashed up and parried the attack, and the fight began in earnest.  
  
     Back and forth, the two fighters moved, the giant of a Faunus against the tiny dancer of a Huntress, sparks from metal scraping against metal flew into the air. Each heavy swing of the chainsaw was parried by the elegant steel of Myrtenaster, and every sharp slash and jab was brushed off by the massive Faunus' bulk. But Weiss’ mobility was limited, her legs confined by the damnable lengths of her concert apparel. Eventually the Lieutenant caught on and took advantage of that as he realized she couldn’t use her flash step Glyphs as she’d done on the battle aboard the train. His attacks ramped up in veracity;  he utilized large, powerful, sweeping blows that became harder and harder to parry, and Weiss was pushed onto the defensive. As she stepped back, her heel caught on the trailing hem of her skirts and she stumbled. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly swept her blade up to her face, which barely managed to block a likely fatal blow from the chainsaw blade as she fell back and into a kneeling position. The White Fang Lieutenant let out a triumphant burst of animalistic laughter and raised his weapon above his head, prepared for a downward, finishing blow. “Taurus wanted you alive so he could kill you personally, but I think he’ll understand if I finish the job here,” he sneered down at her.  
  
    Sun finished off the last of the grunts that had been on the stage, the final Faunus sent flying off into the empty and scattered seats of on the auditorium floor. He turned to go aid Weiss and his face fell as he saw her kneeling before her opponent, legs tangled in those dark blue, shimmering skirts. He stretched a hand out towards her and shouted wordlessly as he began to run towards the duo.  
  
     A huge Glyph appeared behind Weiss, glowing a brilliant white. Sun fell back, blinded by the sudden brightness, his hand going to cover his eyes. The shadows cast from it darkened the Heiress’ face as she tightened her grip on Myrtenaster. “This time, I’ve got friends, and one of them has a much bigger sword than you,” she whispered as she looked up at the Faunus who had nearly killed her once before, her breaths heavy, short pants for air. She flung her right hand forward as the chainsaw blade fell, the Glyph behind her stopped spinning, and an explosion of white light filled Schnee Auditorium.  
  
     Sun rose back up to his feet, his hand shading his vision as he watched a giant suit of armor, one that shone with a pure, blue-white light, appear behind Weiss, summoned from her strength of will and determination. An enormous blade of that pure light swept down and to the side, the White Fang member’s weapon sliced effortlessly into thee pieces. The Knight stepped forward over Weiss as the Faunus terrorist looked at the remains of the weapon in his hand and then stared upwards in unadulterated shock. Silent as snow fall, the Knight raised his blade again, and with a single slash, there was no longer any worry for Weiss’ safety. She slowly rose to her feet, pale and looking drained of energy as the Knight slowly faded away, the auditorium left dark again, lit only by the moonlight that shone in through the broken window.  
  
     Out in the seats, Blake and the other Black Claw members were finishing up binding the White Fang mooks that had survived. Sun stepped forward and put a hand on Weiss’ shoulder again. “Guess you weren’t lyin’ when you said you’d be fine…” he quipped, then “Woah, hey!” as the smaller girl slumped against him, his arms instinctively wrapped around her protectively. “Weiss, hey! You alright?”  
  
     “Just…a bit tired. Summoning isn’t something just anyone can do…” she murmured, her silver lashes lay still against her cheeks for a moment before she opened them and looked up at Sun. “By the way, Sun…I think I’ve figured out how I feel about you,” her voice low as she recalled some of the first words she’d spoken to him. It seemed forever ago, that time at the docks, though it had been barely a year.  
  
     Sun blinked and a confused expression appeared on his face as his gaze flicked out over the trashed auditorium, the wrecked stage, and the remains of Weiss’ would be kidnapper. He glanced back down at the Heiress in his arms, his mouth opened to ask what she meant, and then his face flushed crimson as she leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his cheek. His golden tail twitched and went stiff, pointed straight up as the girl relaxed back into his arms, her eyelashes still on her pale cheeks once more.  
  
     “I…uh…hold on, you can’t pass out after doing somethin’ like that! Weiss!” He complained, then looked up as the butler from earlier, Klein, stepped forward and gave a small bow to Sun.  
  
     “Summoning does tend to tire Miss Schnee out. If you would follow me, we’ve transport ready to take her somewhere safe, while the Atlesian forces and General Ironwood come in to take care of the rest of this mess.” The man sneezed, and his eyes flashed a brilliant green for a moment before they returned to brown while he rubbed his nose, moustache twitching.  Sun looked out toward Blake, her white coat easy to pick out amongst the chaos. She gave him a wave of her hand and he shrugged then shifted his arms to better carry Weiss as Klein gently took Myrtenaster from her loose fingers. “This way, please.”  
  
     Sun followed the portly man across the stage and back behind the curtains, towards the exit, his mind a whirl as he looked down at the girl in his arms. “Hey, uhm…Klein, right? D’you think this means she’d say yes to a date?”  
  
     Klein glanced over his shoulder and smiled before he turned his attention forward again. “I’m sure Miss Schnee will have no objections. Her father, on the other hand…”  
  
     With a roll of his eyes, Sun muttered “Oh, for the love of Dust,” as he and Klein stepped out to the waiting car.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give thanks and credit to my friend WingZeroAlchemist for giving this a read through and making a few suggestions, since I don't have an editor! You guys have him to thank for Klein being a badass butler; once he introduced the idea to me, I just fell absolutely in love with it!
> 
> Also, about the semi-subtle hints at Bumbleby here in this story. For anyone wondering why it's not an Eclipse/Black Sun fic, I head canon Sun as a total Bumblebro.
> 
> As an aside, I would appreciate if this fic was NOT shared on the /r/RWBY subreddit. I had a falling out with a few of the mods there a couple months ago, and it ended with me removing my art I had posted and leaving the subreddit entirely. If you like it enough to want to share it, please use Tumblr or other social media to spread the link. Please respect this request, and thank you!


End file.
